Le rêve de Penny
by viveGSR
Summary: OS. Attention, spoiler épisode 10x13! Je m'amuse avec les personnages de Big Bang Theory, rien ne m'appartient, et je n'ai aucune compensation lucrative en échange. Laissez des reviews SVP .


Le rêve de Penny

Suite du prologue de l'épisode 10x13 (attention, spoiler) : Voilà ce à quoi je m'attendais en regardant le début de l'épisode

Leonard se montrait particulièrement romantique ce soir. Y avait-il une raison quelconque ? Était-ce leur anniversaire de rencontre ou de mariage ce soir ? Penny réfléchit rapidement, définitivement non. Alors, qu'est-ce qui incitait Leonard à être si galant ? Avait-il fait une bourde et voulait-il la cacher ou se faire pardonner avant de la révéler ? Craignant que ce ne soit le cas, Penny demanda des explications à son mari. Leonard répondit qu'il voulait simplement passer un bon moment en tête-à-tête avec sa femme et que, pour ça, il avait éteint les ordinateurs et son téléphone portable, débranché le téléphone fixe. Leonard se souvint alors qu'il devait mettre une petite pancarte à la poignée de porte de leur appartement « Ne pas déranger » tout comme c'était le cas dans les hôtels. Il espérait ainsi que pour une fois Sheldon aurait la décence de ne pas les importuner.

Penny jugea bon d'éteindre son téléphone portable à son tour, ou au moins de le mettre en veille, afin de garder contact avec l'extérieur en cas d'extrême urgence.

Leonard s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es particulièrement séduisante ce soir ma chérie. »

Penny serra Leonard dans ses bras et lui répondit :

« Je te retourne le compliment, tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu portes une chemise. »

Leonard s'écarta et offrit son plus beau sourire à sa femme. Ils se tenaient les mains.

-Oui, je sais… Et si tu t'asseyais à table ? Je t'apporte les bagel-pizza tout de suite.

-Merci. » Penny lui pressa la main, sourit à son tour et alla chercher son verre qu'elle avait déposé sur le bar. Puis elle se dirigea vers la petite table basse où ils avaient l'habitude de manger avec leurs amis et s'assit par habitude à côté de la place de Sheldon, au milieu du canapé.

Leonard la suivit, lui apporta son assiette, puis retourna dans la cuisine chercher la sienne et son verre de rosé. Avant de s'asseoir, il mit en route la chaîne Hi-Fi qui entama un air sensuel, mélange de contre-basse, piano et saxophone.

Penny et lui trinquèrent à cette bonne soirée en perspective et à la sérénité qui les entourait. Penny sourit de nouveau à son mari, elle n'en revenait de l'attention qu'il lui portait ce soir : il y avait des bougies d'ambiance partout dans la pièce, qui dégageaient des senteurs naturelles apaisantes et qui illuminaient romantiquement la pièce. Des bouquets de fleurs ici et là égayaient le salon. Leonard portait la chemise qu'elle lui avait offerte la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés ensemble aux magasins de vêtements…

Leonard s'approcha de sa femme pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres au goût de rosé, après avoir bu une petite gorgée de leur verre. Il invita sa femme à commencer à manger pendant que c'était chaud. Penny ne se fit pas prier puisqu'il s'agissait de son plat préféré. Après une ou deux petite bouchée, Leonard demanda :

« Alors… Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Oh... ça peut aller.

-Tu as réussi à vendre quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, bien, mais mieux vaut ne pas en parler, ça risquerait de plomber l'ambiance merveilleuse que tu t'efforces de créer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour vendre, je passe mes journées à faire des avances aux médecins dans les hôpitaux. »

Leonard fit une petite moue et détacha son regard, regrettant une seconde d'avoir posé la question. Sous cet air jaloux, Penny ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Leonard releva les yeux en direction du visage de Penny puis sourit de nouveau : il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, Penny était fidèle et franche avec lui. Penny lui rendit son sourire, contente de voir que son mari avait confiance en elle.

« Et la tienne ? Comment elle s'est passée ? Tu as avancé dans tes expériences ?

-Sheldon a trouvé la formule pour minimiser notre appareil, Howard et moi travaillons sur la construction de l'engin, on n'est pas loin du but.

-Chouette. »

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de parler, ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de parler travail, surtout qu'ils travaillaient sur deux domaines tout à fait différents. Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement.

Ce fut Leonard qui rompit le silence pour parler de leurs amis : Sheldon et Amy qui vivaient ensemble, Raj qui était le parrain de la petite Halley de Bernadette et Howard. Il souligna que la vie de chacun prenait un tournant significatif… Penny ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui.

« Halley est de plus en plus belle, elle grandit de jour en jour.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle ressemble à Bernadette et à la voix de la mère d'Howard. »

Leonard rit de cette comparaison…

« Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Elle a déjà six semaines, comme le temps passe vite…

-Oui. »

Leonard profita de la conversation pour amener petit à petit Penny à aborder le sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait ce soir et qu'il voulait absolument partager avec elle :

« Penny… Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps pour nous d'avoir des enfants ?

Penny ne le vit pas arriver, mais lorsque Leonard fut très explicite, elle n'eut aucun doute sur les intentions de son mari depuis le début de la soirée : la convaincre qu'il était également le temps pour eux de faire un pas en avant et d'avoir des descendants génétiques. Alors c'était ça dont il voulait parler ! C'était pour ça tous ces efforts !

« Penny ? »

« Penny. »

« Penny ! »

Leonard l'appelait, Penny était en dans les nuages depuis quelques minutes déjà. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, tout le décor et l'ambiance romantique avait disparu. Penny se retourna pour regarder Leonard : celui-ci portait un T-Shirt vert en faveur du recyclage, un pantalon vermillon et ses Convers* noires habituelles.

Penny avait rêvé.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, consciente que Leonard l'avait appelée plusieurs fois.

« Eh bien, tu tardes à répondre ce soir, es-tu fatiguée du travail ? Ça s'est mal passé ? Bon, je te demandais ce que tu voulais que je commande à manger pour ce soir.

-Oh, euh… ça te dirait des bagels pizza ?

-… Ok pour toi, si tu veux, moi je ne peux pas, tu sais bien : l'intolérance aux lactoses… Je vais me commander un plat exotique, ne t'inquiète pas… Va pour les Bagels ! »

Penny sourit, elle allait réaliser une partie de son rêve. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à parler à Leonard au sujet de son désir d'avancer dans leur vie de couple et d'avoir une famille, des enfants. Elle désirait plus que tout au monde être enceinte, ayant vécu par personne interposée – en la personne de sa meilleure amie Bernadette - la merveilleuse expérience que c'est.

Penny regarda avec attention son mari qui commandait des bagels pizza à emporter par téléphone : quand se décidera-t-elle à aborder le sujet avec lui ?…


End file.
